Orphan Chronicles
by Little Tsu
Summary: During one of his patrols, Brooklyn comes across a little orphan girl & decides to take her in. Now follow them in a series of one-shots as the girl grows up, bonds with her new family, & perhaps even finds love with it.
1. Little Orphan Girl

_Little Tsu: Ok, ok. I'm almost done with the next chapter of 'My World' fellow readers & writers, but I'm takin' a tiny break on it for right now ta right this up._

_Lexington: Tsu, are you going to tell them about what is going on, or should I? *stares at her curiously*_

_Little Tsu: Hm...Why don't I tell them, but then you can have the pleasure of sendin' them off?_

_Lexington: *smiles & nods* Alright! Thank you._

_Little Tsu: Yup. Anyways people, what I have in mind here this time is that I'm gonna be doin' a series of one-shots. Each one will be related to each other. Lexington?_

_Lexington: Right! Everyone...Welcome to the first one-shot of the Orphan Chronicles! Enjoy! *smiles*_

**_Little Orphan Girl_**

_{Brooklyn's POV}_

The city of Manhattan is still such a big place. My friends and I are still really curious about everything our new home has to offer us and all, but right now we're all on a patrol. About halfway through it though, the three of us - that is, Lexington, Broadway, and myself - decided to split up so that we were able to cover more ground. After all, we were each skilled enough to handle any trouble on our own for the most part...Especially me.

As I was finishing up my scouting, I was about to turn back to head for Eyrie Building where myself and the rest of my clan lived, but that all seemed to leave my mind as I heard crying from somewhere down below me. I was gliding overhead of Central Park.

Becoming curious, I circled back around and descended my flight as I finally landed onto the grassy ground in a slightly knelt position before straightening back up completely. I didn't bother to fold up my wings completely though so that the talons on top of them were resting on my shoulders. Instead, they were in their usual position.

Central Park is completely empty around this time of night so I don't have anything to worry about on people seeing me. However, it makes me all the more curious as to what's causing the crying. I glance around at my surroundings listening closely to the sounds so that I can figure out which direction it's coming from. After a moment, I was finally directed towards the entrance to that tunnel in the slight distance.

...The crying was coming from over there.

As I slowly made my way over to the tunnel, I peeked carefully inside, not wanting to let my guard down just in case there was danger within it. However, as I did, my keen eyesight spotted a little figure crouched on the ground near the left tunnel wall. I wonder what it was though. Curiosity getting the better of me, I slowly made my way over to the little creature with steps as silent as I can manage so that I wouldn't startle it.

Apparently that wasn't meant to be.

Stepping on a stray branch, causing it to snap under the pressure, the little creature seemed to tense up as I heard a startled gasp escape them before they quickly lifted their head and turned their gaze onto me. Now here I was, staring into the startled, wide bright magenta eyes, which stood out against a mess of just passed shoulder length purple hair, though it was more of an orchid shade of purple. It was then that I immediately realized just what this creature was.

It was a little human child...A female one no less.

She seemed to get scared now as she whimpered and suddenly began to scoot back, trying to get away from me, but I still smiled gently as I squatted down where I stood and reached out a taloned hand towards her; my own golden eyes soft. "Hey, hey...It's ok little one...I'm not going to hurt you. You seem a little lost and scared...Anything I can help you with?" I made sure to keep my voice soft and soothing, hoping that it would calm the child down.

Luckily I had been right because she stopped scooting away from me and whimpered again as she spoke in a scared, upset tone. "Momma and papa went away...Those bad men made them leave me behind. I'm all alone now cause I can't go ta where momma and papa are."

Despite the lack of what she explained, I had a feeling I knew exactly what she meant. It also helped that she had a few blood stains and all on her clothes and face even though she was unharmed physically. I honestly couldn't help but feel bad for the poor human. She looked no more than perhaps eight-years-old; still young for a human...Too young to be left alone in the world.

Sighing softly to myself, I managed to smile sympathetically towards her before motioning with my taloned hand, coasting her to come over to me...To be honest, I was surprised that she did as I watched her stumble up onto her feet and weakly walk over to me. Her face, clothes, arms, and legs were dirty and smudged and judging from the slight stumble in her walk, I could only guess that she was physically exhausted with everything that has happened to her.

The moment she got within my reach though, I wrapped my taloned hand around her thin wrist and gently pulled her to me, closing that remaining distance between us as I wrapped my arms around her, holding the girl closely to my larger form. "It's alright. Everything will be ok...Brooklyn will protect and keep you safe, ok? I won't let anything happen to you."

I had heard the young human gasp in surprise again, though this time it was through what I did and said rather than because of my appearance. It wasn't until a moment later though, that I heard another little whimper before her arms finally wrapped around my chest the best she could considering my wings were in the way, but then she also nestled her face against my shoulder since I was knelt down while I felt her tears wet my red skin.

Sighing softly to myself, I just held her for a moment as I soothingly stroked her head before finally speaking up again. "Come on...It'll be dawn pretty soon and I need to get back home...You'll be staying with me and my family from now on though...I'll take good care of you, ok?" When I felt her head nod lightly, I shifted on the ground a bit before bringing her up into my arms so that I was now cradling her light form as I rose up onto my feet.

As I made my way out of the tunnel, I glanced down at the girl in my arms as her eyes were gently closed and the side of her head resting against my chest. Her breathing was shallow, showing me that she had finally succumbed to the exhaustion that she had been feeling. However, as I stepped out of the tunnel, I took one last look at her before speaking softly. "...What your name little one?...What do I call you?"

"Hnn...Nitalia."

Smiling softly to myself, I allowed the name to sound off in my head a few times. It sounded nice to my ears. I found that I liked that name, but I almost felt compelled to call her something shorter...Something that only I was going to be allowed to call her. Bringing my gaze back up towards the skies, I extended my wings and finally leaped up into the air, allowing a breeze to lift me up as I scaled higher into the skies while still holding the little human in my arms; keeping her safe and close. As I made my way back to Eyrie Building though, one last thought passed through my head.

I was going to have one heck of a time explaining this one to the others.

_**End**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that was it for this one. Hope you liked one the first one-shot of the Orphan Chronicles began._

_Lexington: Personally, even though it's going to mainly revolve around Brooklyn & this little human as she grows older, I still can't wait till I show up in the stories. It's going to be a lot of fun, I think. *smiles*_

_Little Tsu: Well, I'm glad you're excited about it. Now why don't you sign us off Lex?_

_Lexington: Sure. Everyone, please review your thoughts & keep in time with the updates. Till next time._


	2. Surprise and Rejection

_Little Tsu: Ok, so ta put it simply, it's been about a month or so since I got around ta placin' up the next one-shot ta this series, but even though my updates are slow at times, they WILL get updated eventually when I manage ta get around ta them. So without further ado, here's the next one-shot of the Orphan Chronicles. Enjoy!_

**Surprise and Rejection**

...Well, this was rather unexpected.

Brooklyn wasn't really sure how this happened...Or rather, he didn't really expect such a quick answer from his leader and the old Gargoyle. Couldn't they have at least listened to his explanation at all?...Apparently not. Instead, here he was, perched on the edge of a roof on a different building while holding the little orphan known as Nitalia closely to him so she wouldn't fall. Her little form was cradled in his left arm and pressed up against his chest firmly, yet still gently while she rested.

"...Goliath just doesn't get it...I'm his right hand...One of his strongest and most loyal warriors in his clan...Why couldn't he just listen and let me explain why I had brought this little human with me?...No...She's not just a little human...Her name's Nia and she belongs to me...I had promised her."

As he spoke to himself quietly so he wouldn't rouse the child from her sleep on the second night since they met, he thought back to just two hours ago when he had finally arrived home at the top of Eyrie Building where his fellow clan mates were waiting for him. After all, he hadn't made it home in time the night before and had stopped at the top of a nearby building, managing to tell Nia that he'd be sleeping, but that he'd awaken when the sun set.

Thank anything that she had understood and didn't freak when he had turned to stone.

_**{Flashback}**_

Upon making his descent and finally landing softly onto his own personal perch at the top of Eyrie Building, he carefully set the human girl down before hopping off of his perch and straightening up on his haunches. As he did though, he heard the thumping of clawed footsteps before suddenly having himself staring right at his best friends, Lexington and Broadway. Both seemed to have been worried, but also excited that he was back. However, he soon noticed them skidding to a halt and was now staring at the little human at his side. Being the size that he was, the light green Gargoyle had to look down, but the tan colored one with the web-winged arms and legs didn't really have to since they were about the same height.

"Uh...Brooklyn?...Who's this human?...She's so small."

"Of course she's small Broadway...She's a little human; a child. So where did she come from anyways?"

Brooklyn gave his two friends an odd look, but then blinked slightly as he felt something warm on his leg. Tilting his head down out of curiousness, he found that the little girl was clinging to his leg while trying to hide behind him; an obviously nervous and skiddish look upon her features. So she was afraid of his friends despite their pretty much harmless appearance?

Chuckling to himself at this thought, he managed to kneel down so that he was definately more eye level with Nia before lifted a taloned hand and resting it down gently upon the top of her head; ruffling up her orchid colored hair lightly in a reassuring manner. "Don't be afraid. These two are my friends...They're completely harmless." The red Gargoyle then brought his gaze back onto his clan mates. "This is Nitalia...But I decided to call her Nia for short...I found her all alone at the park crying."

"What's with the blood on her clothes?...Is that hers? Is she hurt?"

Brooklyn shook his head towards Broadway's questions. "It was her family's." Once he gave that simple answer, he could tell that by the suddenly solemn looks on their faces that they instantly understood what had happened to her parents and now why he had brought her with him instead of taking her back to her own home, which now no longer existed since she was an orphan. Before he could explain anything further, a deep voice rumbled before Goliath finally stepped outside, only to see the child still clinging onto his young right hand.

"...What is this child doing here Brooklyn?...She is a human."

"So? Elisa's a human too, but she comes around all the time."

"That is because she is our friend and has helped us in getting used to this new world of ours. She is also an adult and is fully capable of taking care of herself."

"But Goliath...This child..."

Goliath held up his hand to immediately silence the younger Gargoyle and promptly gave him a stern stare. "You will return the human back to where you found her. Some humans will find her and return her home."

"What? Return her? But Goliath. If you'd just listen..."

"I said no...Now take her back...We are different from her and a human child cannot fit in with our kind...My decision is final." With that Goliath turned around and leaped up onto the ledge before jumping off and gliding away into the distance. He was leaving to meet up with Elisa Maza.

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed after the large retreating figure while an arm was now around Nia, holding her close to him in a protective manner...What did he know anyways?

_**{End Flashback}**_

Releasing a distressed sigh of breath, he tilted his head down towards the little girl that was still sound asleep in his arm before shifting carefully off the ledge and taking a seat on the roof with his back resting up against the ledge. The little girl was now sitting in his lap more comfortably while still being cradled in his left arm against his chest. As he watched her sleep for a while, he carefully lifted up his free hand and brushed her bangs gently out of her angelic face before caressing her cheek soothingly with the back of his talons causing a tiny smile to appear on her features in her sleep and to also snuggle that much more closely to his larger form.

Seeing such a reaction from this little human caused a small smile to etch itself onto his bird-like features before finally dropping his hand back onto his right leg and lifting his head up some so that he was now staring up at the star filled sky, which held a beautiful full moon just as it had the night before. "...Goliath doesn't know what he's talking about. I can't possibly bring myself to taking the girl back, but...for some reason, I've already grown attached to her...She's just so different from many of the other humans...She looks a little different too...She's also not afraid of me."

Sighing once more, Brooklyn drifted his gaze back down onto Nia's sleeping form and curled his tail around to in front of him as he wrapped it gently around the girl's waist in somewhat of a protective manner;...more so than his cradling already possessed. "...Don't worry Nia...I'm not going to abandon you. I promise...I'll take care of you and I won't ever leave your side...I'll make Goliath see...I'll make him accept you somehow."

_'...I promise.'_

_**End**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that's the ending to this one. I'll get more one-shots up of this eventually so please be patient all of you like you've always been. Thanks again for reading & please review. It encourages me about my skills as a writer & makes me continue further._


	3. Resolve and Assistance

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. Sorry for the three month long wait on the latest one-shot, but my harddrive ta my old computer crashed & I lost literally everything that had been saved up on there. I still never managed to recover any of it, but after a long month of waiting, I finally got a new & much better computer. So without further adue, please enjoy._

_**Resolve and Assistance**_

It had been three days since my last return to Eryie Building where my clan resided as their home; the time where our leader, Goliath had so blatantly rejected Nia and ordered me to return her. Even now, I refused to. This child belonged to me. I wasn't about to give her up so easily. Even...Even if it meant never returning to my clan. I would still see them around during patrols and all, but...it's not like they **needed** me. They were all strong and capable warriors. If anything, Nia was the one who needed me more than anyone else did.

Something bothered me though.

During my time with Nia and taking care of her, which was surprisingly a much easier task than I had initially thought, we had been talking more and more each night and getting to know one another. We didn't keep any secrets from each other. I had even told her all about mine and my clan's life before awakening in Manhattan. Something that I hadn't spoken about to anyone else. I just felt so relaxed and comfortable with this human child. However,...it was what she told me about her life that bothered me.

Some of the things she said were good memories, but...some of the things she mentioned had me slightly troubled and worried. Nia told me of not remembering anything at all from before she was four-years-old except that she remembered being in a lab and that she heard voices around her that she didn't reconigze. She also mentioned that the bad men that had attacked her and her parents had said something about being there to take back their project. Apparently, judging from what she had said about her parents trying to protect her from them, those men had been talking about Nia.  
>She was this...project that they were after.<p>

Question was though,...why?

Sighing to myself, I shook my head and drifted my golden eyes over towards Nia, who was currently in the middle of the expansive flat roof of the very building that I had come to that night as well. This had been where we were staying and there was a hanging over about a third of the roof to act as cover for whenever it rained. After all, I couldn't let Nia get sick. Watching her play with a little toy that I had found for her though, I couldn't help but smile a bit despite what all was on my mind. Seeing my little human acting so carefree and innocent now, it made my resolve all the more stronger. I didn't care what Goliath and the others thought about it...I was never going to abandon Nia. I already cared about her far too much.

As my thoughts were beginning to drift away to everything that had happened since my finding her, I was soon pulled out of them by the feel on a little hand suddenly grabbing my own taloned one. Snapping out of it, I glance in front of me from where I was seated on the roof and saw that it was Nia. Her own bright magenta eyes were locked with mine as she continued to hold my hand. She was no longer dirty as I had managed to get her cleaned up and even find herself some clean clothes that fit her...Of course that had involved some breaking in, but it was nessessary to be honest.  
>"Nia?...What is it? Are you not wanting to play with your ball anymore?"<p>

She just stood there staring at me, but then bit her bottom lip as she blushed a little in what seemed to be embarrassment when I suddenly heard her stomach growl. In all honesty, I couldn't help but chuckle faintly at this. For a little human, Nia was just so cute to me and I loved her expressions too along with the way she acted. Shifting the taloned hand that she was holding, I gently wrap said hand around her's before rising up onto my feet, picking her up into my arms in the process. Once she was securely craddled in my arms with her own wrapped gently, yet firmly around my neck, I leaped up onto the ledge of the roof.

My tail flicked behind me a bit as I extended my wings to their full expansion before finally leaping off of the ledge and gliding off with her. Since Nia was hungry, it was best that I try to find a place that had something to eat that she would enjoy. Perhaps even I would get myself a little something as well so we could both enjoy ourselves together like we normally did.

As I glided through the air, I soon spotted a place that smelled rather good and descended to a landing in an alley next to the building that held the food that we could smell. Just when I was about to slip out of the alley to steal some food after setting Nia back onto the ground, I halted the moment I saw Elisa walk by. However, she had only made it halfway by the alley when she suddenly spotted me and halted.

Her brown gaze turned towards me and seemed to have a look of surprise on her features. Then again, I guess I shouldn't blame her since she hadn't seen me in the last four days. "Brooklyn?  
>Where have you been? The others have been worried about you. They told me that you left three days ago and have yet to return even once...Something about a little human child?" I could see a mix of confusion in her gaze now as she stared at me, but her gaze only remained on me for a second longer before they suddenly drifted to the child hiding right behind me. "Is that...?"<p>

Nodding my head, I sighed softly, closing my eyes before opening them again as they held a soft expression in them. "...Yeah. This is Nitalia. She's the human child that Goliath obviously mentioned to you about, but...he refuses to listen to me. He won't let me explain why I had brought the child with me and instead, he ordered me to return her." Shaking my head, my eyes suddenly narrowed in frustration as my tail curled around Nia's little waist gently in a protective manner. "Nia's parents are gone. They were...taken...from her four night ago by these bad humans. They're not going to stop until they have her. She's not safe anywhere with other humans. I'm the only one that can protect her."

Elisa remained silent the entire time as I explained what was going on and when I finished, she seemed to go into deep thought before bringing her gaze back down onto Nia. It was then that she knelt down and smiled gently at her. "Hi there. So your name's Nitalia. That's really pretty. Mine's Elisa Maza. I'm one of Brooklyn's friends so you can trust me, ok?" Hearing this, I glance down at Nia and saw her timidly nod her head a bit before Elisa continued to speak. "You really like Brooklyn here, don't you?...You're not afraid of him?"

I seemed a bit surprised by these latest questions and I was about to say something, but all words halted in my throat when Nia spoke up. "...He's really nice...Brooklyn keeps me safe and warm and...I really, really like being with him...I was scared at first, but...I really like Brooklyn a lot...He's my best friend." It was when she finished saying this, that Nia smiled shyly now. Even though I had never once left her side since the night I found her, what she had said about me and...most importantly, what she called me, honestly made me blush a bit, though it went unnoticed thanks to my already red skin. Hearing her think of me as her best friend...actually made me really happy.

Smiling gently at this, I rested a taloned hand on top of her head and gently stroked her orchid hair. I was more than sure of it now; my resolve...I was never going to leave Nia for as long as she lived.

Bringing my gaze back onto Elisa, I saw her smile as well before pushing herself to stand up once again. It was then that she brought her gaze onto myself now. "It's obvious where this girl wishes to be. I'm not gonna take her from you Brooklyn...But I will help you out with anything you need such as shelter, food, clothing, and anything else that you need. Hopefully, Goliath will come around soon and see what I've just seen with my own eyes."

Hearing this, my smile only seemed to spread out a bit more as I nodded my head once. "Thank you. I truly appriciate it Elisa and we could use your help with all of that. In fact,...can you get us something to eat at this...restuarant as you humans call it? Nia is rather hungry right now to be honest." As if on cue, the small girl's stomach growled causing her to blush once again and for myself and Elisa as well to laugh lightly. Watching as Elisa nodded her head in agreement, she turned around and left the alley to get them something to eat before heading to her own home where Nia and myself would be staying till Goliath came to his senses and listened to me.

At least we now had Elisa on our side...She would be a great help in all of this.

_**End**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that's it for this latest one-shot. Hope you all enjoyed it & don't worry everyone, Goliath will come around possibly in the next one-shot so until then, review & see ya next time fellow readers!^^_


	4. Arguments and Kidnapping

_Little Tsu: Uh...Eheheh...Ok, yeah. So it's been a while since I last updated this or any of my other stories. I'm really sorry for that, but as I was reading over the three one-shots of this story, I ended up getting an idea for the next one or two so...hopefully you'll enjoy it._

_So without further wait, here's the next one-shot of the Orphan Chronicles.^^_

**Arguments and Kidnapping**

Two weeks...That's how long it has been since Elisa had spotted us in that alley and decided to help. I had not gone to see Goliath since that faithful night, but I had crossed paths with both Lexington and Broadway as well during my time away from Eryie Building. I hadn't really expected it to last this last, but even with Elisa having tried to confront him about the 'little human' as he still refers to Nia as, he has still not given in. It was only a matter of time before he came to see me and try to force me abandon the child that I had sworn to protect and always be there for.

...Too bad I hadn't realized that tonight was going to be that night.

I was currently inside of Elisa's home where both myself and Nia had been living during this time. Believe it or not, but I had actually been learning to cook thanks to Elisa's assistance within the room she called a 'kitchen'...It actually wasn't as difficult as it seemed at first and I found that this gave me yet another way that I could take care of Nia. It actually made me swell up with a sense of pride really. Especially, when she showed that she enjoyed my cooking. However, as I had just finished pulling out the finished pizza out of the machine called an 'oven', Nia released a startled cry from within the living room where she had been watching what humans called 'television'.

Quickly setting down the pan that held the pizza atop of it, I rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room on all fours. It was only once I had arrived within the other room, that I rose up and came face to face with my clan leader. "...Goliath...What are you doing here?" I had a suspicion that I knew all too well on what the reason was, but I couldn't jump to conclusions just yet. Especially, not with Nia in the room with us.

I watched as Goliath drifted his onyx gaze over towards the little girl that was peeking nervously over the back of the couch and spied his eyes narrowing slightly. I knew that he would never strike out at the human child, but I was still feeling defensive over the way he was staring at her. It was an almost angry stare...A look that seemed to tell me that he was blaming her for all this trouble. Shaking my head, I took a step forward and tried to get his attention back onto me. "Goliath, why are you here?"

Goliath brought his gaze steadily back onto myself for a moment, but then just seemed to turn around and head for the balcony that was attached to the large apartment that Elisa owned; the sliding glass door still opened. "...Come with me...I refuse to speak with you about such private matters within the company of this little human." It was then that he stepped outside and extended his wings before gliding off somewhere. I didn't really get a chance to insist that I had to remain here with Nia and couldn't leave her alone.

Sighing to myself in slight defeat, I glanced over at the still scared girl and offered her a gentle smile. "Just wait right here Nia...I promise, I'll be right back, ok?" When I saw her nod her head faintly, I followed after my clan leader out onto the balcony before taking to the skies after him. The two of us seemed to glide through the skies a decent ways from the apartment, much to my displeasure before we finally landed. The instant that we did though, I spoke with a somewhat stern tone. "What is it that you want Goliath? I don't like the fact that you made me leave Nia home alone like this, even if it's just for a short while."

At hearing this, Goliath turned towards me and his eyes were narrowed in a stern glare that almost made me uneasy now. "Enough with this foolishness Brooklyn. You will be returning to Eyrie Building where you belong. That is your home as is with the rest of our clan. You are to leave that little human with her own kind. This little game of yours has gone on long enough."

My eyes widened at this for a moment, but then they quickly narrowed as I clenched my teeth and fisted a taloned hand in front of me the best that I was able to. "Game? You think this is some sort of game that I'm playing? Goliath, you don't understand anything! If you think I'm just fooling around, then maybe I should prove how serious I am about this by leaving the clan for good!"

"You will do no such thing Brooklyn! I will not lose one of my best warriors to a mere human!"

"That 'human' has a name! Her name's Nitalia and I refuse to leave her Goliath! I won't abandon Nia! She needs me and I'm the only one that can protect her!" This wasn't how I expected to deal or confront Goliath about this situation. He wasn't even listening to reason like he normally would. Did he truly think I was incapable of taking care of Nia as well as completing my duities as a member of the Manhattan Clan? Before either of us could argue further about this though, a loud scream was heard behind me and my eyes widened in fear instantly...I knew that scream anywhere and the desperate cry of my name only seemed to further prove it.

Without even bothering to listen to Goliath any longer, I quickly whipped around and leaped off the building's ledge, taking to the skies as I headed back to the apartment. When I finally landed on the balcony and rushed in, my eyes seemed to widen with a sudden wave of fear and anxiety once more. "Nia?...Nia! Nia, where are you?" I rushed around looking everywhere inside of the now messy apartment; the sign of a struggle evidant. It was only after I had searched all over and found myself in the living room once more with Goliath now standing there did a wave of also anguish also rush over me. "...They found her...It must've been them...Those bad humans that Nia told me about. It couldn't have been anyone else."

Goliath continued to stare at me while I seemed to practically beat myself up over this. He was most likely thinking of just what to say about how I was acting and that this was what I got for associating with a 'little human'. However, that wasn't what happened. Instead, I felt his taloned hand rest upon my shoulder causing me to look up at him in slight surprise, though the anguish was still evidant in my golden eyes. "...Come...We need to gather the others of our clan...We'll have Bronx sniff a belonging of this...Nia's and have him track her down for us...We'll get this human child back and rescue her."

Despite my surprise towards his reaction, I slowly nod my head in understanding and we both made our way out onto the balcony before taking flight once more; this time, heading for Eryie Building. However, as we did, the only thing that kept going through my mind was Nia and how I hoped more than anything else in this world that I would make it in time to save her before any harm came upon her.

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Well? That's the ending ta this one. This is gonna be one of the rare two-shots within this series so enjoy. Pretty epic & all, right?XD_

_Sorry for the shortness though.^^"_

_Anyways, hope you all stay tuned for the next part that I'll be tryin' ta place up within' the next day or so if I don't manage ta get it up tonight. Yes, I know. I'm evi with the suspense. Heheh.^^_


	5. Experiments, Rescue, and Change

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. Last time on the Orphan Chronicles, Nia had finally been taken away by the mysterious men that have been after her causing Brooklyn to panic & worry for her safety. Goliath, now finally realizing just how dear the little human was to his right hand, finally offers to help in the rescue along with having the rest of their clan assist._

_This will be the stunning & epic conclusion of the very first two-shot within this series._

_Enjoy!_

**Experiments, Rescue, and Change**

I honestly couldn't believe this was happening. I can't really blame Goliath for any of this, but I still never should have left her side for even just a moment. Now those humans that had killed her parents have taken her. I can only fear the worst on what they plan on doing to Nia. Clenching my eyes tightly closed as I stand there away from the others while Goliath explains to them what has happened and what we all plan on doing, I feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes; threatening to fall as my claws became tightly fisted at my sides.

Please...

Just be ok Nia...

As I thought about this, I was soon snapped out of it at the feel of a taloned hand resting upon my shoulder. Glancing up as I open my eyes, I found that it was Goliath who stood there behind me. He actually had an almost sympathetic look in his eyes. Most likely because of my own expression. "...Goliath."

"Come...We are leaving now to search for your little human companion...We will be splitting up into groups though in order to cover more ground." Keeping my gaze on him, I already had a feeling about how the groups were going to be due to our overall talents, but he spoke up anyways as he dropped his hand from my shoulder and turned halfway around to look at the others. "Hudson, you will be coming with me during the search. We will be covering the east and south ends of the city. Broadway; you and Bronx cover the north and Lexington; you'll be with Brooklyn, covering the west end. No matter the outcome of our search tonight, we meet back here before sunrise. Now go."

I could only nod lightly at this in compliance before we all seperated and myself along with Lexington quickly glided off in search of where Nia could be. After all,...we didn't have much time before the sun would begin to rise. Half the night had already passed since dusk occured so at best, we only had about five hours left...Maybe a little bit more if we're lucky enough. Either way, we had to hurry.

As we searched though, it felt like we had covered almost every inch of our end and still no sign...Not a single clue in sight that would give us any insight at all towards where my little human had been taken. Beginning to become frustrated, I finally land on the edge of a roof and perch myself there as I glanced around almost desperately. Lexington landed at my side and I knew that he could easily see how uneasy and worried I was...That my fear over what has possibly become of Nia was quickly beginning to escalate.

It was only then that he suddenly spoke; the words that came from his mouth catching my attention instantly. "Hey, aren't those some of the humans that had taken Nia?" Quickly jerking my gaze down and into the direction that my friend was pointing in, my eyes widened a fraction as I spotted a few shady-looking male humans in black. They seemed to be glancing around themselves as if to make sure knowone was around before they entered the building in front of them. "Think we should follow them? That could be where they had taken Nia."

Glancing at Lexington, I nodded my head, but then thought of something. "You go and find the others Lexington. Let them know that we might have found where Nia is and bring them here as fast as you can. I'll go on ahead and see if I can find her."

Lexington nodded his head as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Be careful then Brooklyn. I'll be back with the others as quickly as I can." With that, I watched him quickly leave before I leaped down to the ground below and hurried across the street. Rising up onto my feet, I glanced around carefully before grabbing the door in front of me that those humans had gone in through and ripped it off its hinges. I had probably already caused too much noise with that, but there was no sense in keeping in down now as I quickly rush inside and down a winding stairway that seemed to lead me underground.

Upon arriving at the bottom, I slowly rise up again and gaze down at the corridor before me that held a number of doors that were entrances to different rooms. Now I just needed to find out which room it was that was holding her. Taking a step forward down the shadowed hallway, I suddenly halted at the sound of rushing footsteps ahead of me. It was then though, that I heard shots being fired, causing me to quickly crouch down on all fours to dodge them as those strange metal things that the humans called 'bullets' rushed by me overhead, making loud clanging noises behind me as they hit the wall and stairs instead.

Growling darkly as my eyes began to glow completely white, I rush towards the humans that were still firing at me; quickly dodging each shot as I ran and bounced off of the walls, taking down each one of them once I got close enough. My tail lashed out as I did so, knocking some of the humans back, and sending them crashing into the wall behind them before they collapsed to the ground in pain. Upon disarming them as I snapped each of their metal weapons with my talons, I continued my search, hoping that I wasn't too late to save Nia...Maybe I should have killed those humans back there, but...I don't wish to ever be seen as a killer in my little human's eyes; to have her suddenly fear me...

As I searched each and every room, I was rather relieved that I didn't run into much more trouble, though I admit that I panicked a bit upon opening the door to one room because it held so many humans. "...Definately wrong room." I quickly closed the door before locking it in place from the outside with a weapon that had been near me from my latest attacker that I had taken down.

While the humans were trying to get out of there, I quickly hurried further down the corridor, hoping that I wouldn't run into another room like that. As I searched though, something made me quickly come to a halt. Rising up, I glanced around, thinking I might've been imagining things, but then I heard it again...It was a soft, pained whimpering sound. I could barely hear it, but I reconigzed it instantly.

Nia!

Finding the door that I heard it coming from behind, I hurriedly ripped open the door, and rushed inside, only to come to a fast halt as my eyes widened at the sight before me. I was in some sort of lab and there were some humans in white coats that had stopped their work to glance over at me in what seemed to be surprise. However, it was what they were surrounding that caught my attention so suddenly.

Floating inside of a glass containment-looking thing filled with glowing blue liquid was none other than Nia, who was curled up into a ball...But something was different about her...She suddenly looked older now and she didn't even look human anymore. Her once lightly tanned skin was now a pale sky blue while a long tail with three tiny nubby spikes at the end on either side of it. She also had a pair of large wings folded up behind her and a pair of smaller wings attached to her lower back. Her ears were larger and more pointed in a fashion, identical to my own and a pair of large grey horns just above her ears, curving upwards along with what looked like six tiny horns along her forehead; three each just barely above her tightly closed, but shuddering eyelids. Even her feet and hands were no longer human, but every bit like a gargoyle. The only thing that showed my that this was indeed my Nia, was her orchid hair that stood out, though it was longer now to just below mid back from the looks of it.

"...Nia."

Seeing her looking like this now; looking only a few years younger than myself instead of like a little human girl, finally made me snap as my eyes began to glow white again and I let out an angry snarl. Taking a step towards the humans that were around her, I saw the fear that suddenly washed over their faces, but I didn't care anymore. They were going to pay for what they did to my Nia. "What have you done to her?" The humans quickly scattered and tried to escape out the back, but I quickly caught one of them and threw them into a nearby wall.

Stalking over to them as the human tried to get back up, I reached down, and grabbed them by the front of their coat; slamming their back against the wall as they just hung there off the floor while I snarled at them. "What have you done to my Nia? Answer me!" My glowing eyes were narrowed in a murderous fashion. I was honestly beyond furious right now and was feeling a strong urge to just kill this human for causing her any sort of pain.

The human was shaking slightly in pure fright in my grasp and his hands lifted as they desperately grasped onto my wrist as if to try and break free. "I-I-I was only doing what was instructed of me. We...We were finishing up with our experiments on our test subject th-that we had started when she was s-still a b-baby." The human let out a half cry of pain as I added more pressure to him against the wall, growling darkly at what he was telling me. "We...were trying to see if it was possible...To fuse humans with the DNA of animals...Or in this one's case, of Gargoyles. The...The fusion of humans and animal had been a success and they took on appearances similar to your own kind...We wondered why...it hadn't worked for this one at first though, but...i-it was because the...c-cells were...asleep. Th-They were lying dormant i-inside of her till she b-became of age so we...a-accelerated her aging process t-temporarily to the point where...th-the cells...awakened...She's now...a-about thirteen i-instead of...eight."

At hearing all of this, it only seemed to make me all the more angry. How could these humans be so heartless as to do this to a human child?...To put her through so much torture? "...You did so much to her...You ruined her life as a human. Made her an experiment!...You humans even killed her parents just to try and get her back!"

"I-I'm s-sorry..."

Narrowing my glowing eyes into mere slits, I growled deeply. "...Sorry isn't good enough." Just as I raised my free talons above me to strike a killing blow on the human in my grasp, I was suddenly stopped by another taloned hand grasping my wrist. Quickly turning my furious gaze onto the one who stopped me with a snarl, I found myself staring up at Goliath. The others were there too. However, I didn't let it deter me from my current plan and glared up at my leader with my eyes still glowing. "Let me go Goliath! This human deserves every bit of pain for what he did to Nia!"

Goliath merely gazed down at me with a hardened look in his eyes before shaking his head and pulling me away from the human, forcing me to drop him. I could only watch as the human managed to get up despite the pain he was already in and flee. Seeing this happen, I quickly manage to yank my wrist free of his grasp and turn around sharply as I glare up at him; my eyes no longer glowing white. "Why did you stop me Goliath? Why didn't you let me kill him and instead allow him to get away?"

"Killing that human will not change things Brooklyn. It will only make matters worse in the end. Right now, what matters is Nia. You came here to save her, correct?"

Slowly relaxing at hearing this, I realized that he was right. I had allowed my rage get the better of me and forgot about the true reason why I came here in the first place. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I quickly hurried over to the container and pressed the button that was on the computer next to it, causing all the glowing liquid to drain out at the bottom; lowering Nia slowly to the floor of the container. The second the glass began to rise though, I leaped up onto the floor that she now layed upon in a squatted position and reached out with a hesitant hand as I caressed her cheek with the back of my talons. "...Nia?"

The moment I softly spoke her name, her face seemed to scrunch up faintly in pain, but then relaxed a few seconds later as her eyes slowly began to flutter open, revealing those intense, bright magenta eyes that stood out like a beacon to me. "...B-Brooklyn?" At hearing her say my name, though admittedly softly in a weak manner, I couldn't help but visibly relax as I was filled with relief. Her voice sounded older now, but it still held that innocent tone to it even though it no longer sounded like that of a little child.

With my eyes softening at this, I allowed a smile to cross over onto my features as I continued to caress her face. "...Yes Nia...It's me...I came to save you...We all did. I...I came to bring you home." Seeing her glance up at me with heavy lidded eyes, I spied a tired, yet weak smile grace her features, causing my heart to almost skip a beat. Snapping out of it, I carefully shift a bit and picked her up gently into my arms as I cradle her against my chest with the side of her head resting tiredly against my shoulder. "...Lets go home Nia."

Rising up onto my feet slowly, I carefully got down to the floor and glanced towards the others before nodding my head lightly to them, letting them know that she was alright and that it was time to leave now. As we made it outside and leaped up into the air as we glided off, catching a breeze with our wings, I glanced down at the sleeping Nia within my arms. She looked so different now...Those humans had made her into a gargoyle like myself and the rest of my clan and she was even older now. However,...despite how much different she looked now,...she was still the same in at least one way.

...She was still my precious Nia.

**End.**

_Little Tsu: Well, that's the end of this two-shot. What'd ya think everyone? Were ya'll shocked?XD_

_Anyways, there had been a reason behind Nia's strange hair & eye color & well, this was the reason. Please make sure ya review on what ya thought about it & I'll see ya next time.:3_

_Oh yeah! Please check on my profile for the link that'll show how Nia looks now._

_Doesn' she make a pretty gargoyle?^^_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Alright. A friend & huge fan of my work, Lunara-chan has asked me about when the sequal ta this will occur. Currently, I'm not entirely sure as ta when I'll beable ta get around ta it, but I promise everyone it will sometime within the next couple months when I'm able ta get ta that one in particular.

However, I will tell all of you that in the sequal, it will again revolve around mainly Brooklyn - in his POV once more - & Nia again, but the rest of the clan will have more appearances as well. It'll be about Nia's life as the newest member of the clan as well as Brooklyn's feelings towards her that begin to change & possibly even finding out the mystery of just who it was that is behind the entire plan towards having made Nia an experiment.

Till then everyone, enjoy & review any of my other work. Your reviews are always greatly appreciated & gives me further encouragement towards my writin' skills.:3


End file.
